The Aftermath of the Couples Game
by MissFeltonFanatic
Summary: This is the sequel to "House of the Couples Game". The first couples game brought them together. But will a new one tear them apart? Rated T for some mild language. *Read the first story first!*
1. Introduction VERY IMPORTANT!

**Introduction**** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

**Hey everybody! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for the sequel, but I wanted to wait for school to finish before I started it! The last month of school was crazy, with projects and finals, but today was my last day (I am officially no longer a freshman!) so I decided to get cracking on the sequel! This first chapter is just an introduction explaining a few things that are kind of important, but the next chapter is the actual story! **

**A week after "House of the Couples Game" leaves off, the whole situation with Rufus occurred. Except this time, there was no prom because the couples were already together. "The Aftermath of the Couples Game" starts off hours after Rufus threatened Sibuna and the cup was formed. The first chapter doesn't reference to the couples game, but it will be referenced later. Also, the chapters of this story will be shorter than in the last one because it is easier for me to update faster. I also will be experimenting with different couples (to add drama, of course!), so let me know what couples you want me to experiment with! For example, lately for some reason, I have been obsessed with Pason (Patricia and Jason), meaning I will be putting them into this story somehow! But don't worry, by the end, the couples will go back to being the couples they were in "House of the Couples Game"! (Fabina, Amfie, Mickara, and Patrome) I hope you enjoy the sequel and don't forget to REVIEW! They really make my day! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: After Nearly Being Killed

**I hope you read my introduction, because otherwise you might be a tad confused! **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own House of Anubis. And yeah, I was being sarcastic...  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: After Nearly Being Killed with Deadly Bugs…**

Nina's POV

I woke with a jolt. I had another nightmare about Rufus after a mere six hours since he had threatened us, meaning me, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, and Jerome, with deadly bugs in an hourglass all for the Cup of Ankh. It had been an eventful night that definitely scared me out of my pants. I honestly didn't think I would ever be the same after that experience.

"Nina?" I hear a soft voice calling my name from the opposite side of the room.

"Yes Amber?" I answered in the same volume.

"I can't sleep. I had a really scary nightmare and now I'm afraid to go back to sleep," Amber whimpered. She sounded on the verge of tears, so I got out of bed and made my way through the darkness to her.

"Me too," I said, as I sat down beside her. "I think we are all pretty shaken right now. How about we go downstairs and get a drink of water? When I was little and I had bad dreams, my gran would let me get up and drink some water. It would usually clear my mind and make me feel a little better."

Amber nodded. "But what if we get caught by Victor?"

I considered that for a moment. "Well, seeing as we completely ruined his life's work, he will either be too upset to care or extremely angry and give us toilet duty for two months. Personally, I really don't care if we get caught; I need to get out if this dark, claustrophobic room and have a nice glass of cool water."

Amber nodded again. We both got up and cautiously walked to the door. Even though we didn't care about getting caught by Victor, we still crept slowly through the hall and down the stairs. I mean, you never know, Rufus could be lurking under one of those stairs for all we knew. When Amber and I entered the kitchen, we were surprised to see Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, and Jerome gathered around the island.

"What are you all doing up?" I asked them.

"Probably the same reason you are," replied Jerome. "We're all freaked out!"

I nodded, and so did Amber for the third time.

"I'm really scared." Amber said in whisper that was barely audible. Alfie immediately went over to her and put his arms around her. I saw a tear run down Amber's cheek. She seemed to be the most affected by this, probably because she did almost have a deadly bug shoved down her ear by Rufus. I looked around and saw that Patricia was wrapped in Jerome's arms for comfort as well. Noticing me watching the others, Fabian came and pulled me into a hug. I felt safer, but when I looked up into Fabian's eyes, I saw a hint of fear and pain. That's when I realized it was all my fault. I was the Chosen One, and I roped them into danger. I was the reason for the events that occurred; if there hadn't been a Sibuna, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome would be sound asleep having nightmares about the Solar System, losing their credit card, having to wear pink, alien invasions, or pranks gone wrong. If there hadn't been a Sibuna, my friends wouldn't be scared out of their wits, too afraid to close their eyes, too afraid to be alone, too afraid to be themselves.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian questioned me. I didn't realize that I was crying.

I couldn't answer. All these emotions seemed to hit me at once, making me unable to speak.

"It's my fault," I managed to choke out.

"What are you going on about?" Patricia asked.

I took a deep breath. "I should have done this on my own. I'm the Chosen One, and I led into this horrible experience that has ruined your lives!"

"No, don't talk like that! Nina, we all knew the risks, and we were all prepared to take the chances!" Fabian told me.

"Yeah, and the experience wasn't completely horrible," Alfie spoke up. "I mean, honestly, how many people can say they were confronted with an immortality obsessed maniac threatening us with deadly, zappy bugs and live to tell the tale?"

Everyone glared at Alfie.

"Sorry, just trying to diffuse the tension." He said quickly. **(If anyone can tell me in a review what that line was from and who said it, then the next chapter will be dedicated to you! Hint: It's from a movie.)** I tried to smile, but I just couldn't get myself to.

"It's okay, mate," Jerome stated, before directing his attention back over to me. "And Nina, it's not your fault for what happened. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I became Rufus's little spy and led him to you guys!"

"No!" yelled Patricia. "We would never have had to deal with Rufus in the first place if I hadn't trusted him to begin with. I let him get close to me!"

"Okay, that's enough!" shouted Fabian. "Stop playing the blame game! It's not going to help the situation!"

Everyone got very quiet. Fabian was right.

"Blaming ourselves only creates guilt among the fear we are already feeling." That comment came from Amber, who up until now, was silently in Alfie's arms. We stared at her. "If Rufus hadn't gotten to Patricia or Jerome, he would have found other ways. We can't beat ourselves up over this. Please, I don't want to fight."

A silence lingered in the air. That was the deepest thing Amber has ever said, and it really made us all think. The last thing we need right now was to fight. We needed to stick together if we were going to heal from this experience. We need each other more than ever…

**A/N Yeah, this chapter was a little depressing. This was how I imagined I would feel after being confronted by Rufus. I will try to update soon, but my grandma is coming for a visit tomorrow and she will be with my family for about a week... hopefully that won't affect my ability to update! And... oh yeah, please review! Tell me what you thought of the beginning of the sequel! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: After Playing the Blame Game

**Hey hey everybody! I'm back! I would have updated sooner, but I was so upset that Harry Potter didn't win best movie at the MTV movie awards, so I dressed up in all my giant replica of the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows book that I made for theatre class and walked around the house chanting "TEAM POTTER!" I'm being dead serious. Anyways, thanks so much for all the kind reviews from the first chapter! Oh, and both GleekyGalFab98 and HPsibunaSara got which movie the line from last chapter was from, but HPsibunaSara got who said it! (The answer was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 from one of the Weasley twins!) But I'm going to dedicate this chapter to both of you because you were the only ones who attempted it! Well, here is the next chapter... it's kinda short and nothing much really happens, but the drama and mystery will begin soon (hopefully) Please review too! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own a giant replica of a Harry Potter book that I can wear... but i don't own House of Anubis :(**

**Chapter 2: After Playing the Blame Game…**

Alfie's POV

You could cut the tension with a knife… no seriously, that's what I did. There was a long silence after Amber spoke, so I got out a kitchen knife from the drawer and began making a cutting motion in the air.

"What are you doing?" asked Nina.

"I'm cutting the tension," I replied.

Everyone stared at me as if I was ridiculous. Then, suddenly Patricia started laughing. Yeah, _Patricia _was the first to laugh. Her laughing seemed to be contagious because soon we were all laughing our heads off.

"Cutting the tension! That's actually really funny!" said Patricia, in between laughs. After about three minutes, we stopped laughing.

"Thanks, mate, we all needed a laugh!" Jerome told me, patting me on the back.

I smiled. "No problem! It's what I'm here for!"

"Jerome's right. A good laugh was something we desperately needed. I actually feel a whole lot better now that you reminded me that you're still here to make us smile!" Nina exclaimed. Then she walked over to me and gave me a hug. I definitely wasn't expecting it, but I hugged her back anyways. I noticed Amber in the corner, smiling, and it was nice to see the beautiful smile of my girlfriend.

"Ok, this is too perfect of a moment to just let pass by!" Amber squealed. "Group hug!"

Maybe it was because we were all tired or because we were glad to be together safe and sound, but no one objected the group hug. We just stood there in the middle of the kitchen in this one big hug, breathing humongous sighs of relief. Standing next to Amber, I felt this amazing rush of happiness run through me to know that Amber was better now. However, the happiness was short lived when we heard someone clear their throat behind us.

"What is going on down here? Why aren't you all in your beds?" We whipped around to see none other than Victor standing in the doorway. And he looked cheesed off… actually, that's an understatement.

"Um, we were—," Nina started, but Victor interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! You have no right to be out of bed!" he glared at us all. I gulped. Great, more toilet duty for me. This will be the sixth time this term!

"Actually, Victor, it's my fault," that voice came from Amber. Yeah, Amber. We all stared at her, wondering what she was getting at. She continued in a dramatic voice, "You see, I was having really terrifying nightmares and didn't want to be alone. So I woke everyone else up to keep me company while I drank some water and calmed down from all of those immensely scary nightmares of Rufus. You know, Rufus Zeno, the man who almost killed me with a zappy bug and thinks he's immortal because he watched Alfie pretend to die…," she trailed off and looked at the ground for dramatic effect.

We all focused our attention back to Victor. He was still glaring at us, and Amber's little speech didn't seem to help much. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out a toothbrush. Seriously, why does he have a toothbrush in his pocket?

Victor handed the toothbrush to Amber and said, "Ms. Millington, you have toilet duty tomorrow. Next time, don't rudely wake everyone up for your small, childish nightmares. I suggest a nightlight instead."

How rude! I was about to tell Victor that we all were having nightmares, they weren't childish, and that he was an insensitive fat arse, but Amber shook her head to stop me from speaking. Then, Victor gave his shpeal about seeing his face in the toilet bowl (and I thought about how that could be arranged) and then left the kitchen. As soon as we left, we crowded around Amber, begging for an explanation of what just happened.

"Why did you take the blame for us?" asked Patricia.

"That was brilliant acting!" commented Fabian.

"I can't believe you used 'immensely' correctly in a sentence!" added Jerome.

"Guys, let her speak!" I told them. Amber smiled at me.

"Thanks Boo!" she started. "First off, Jerome, I'm not that dumb, I know how to use the word immensely. Second, Fabian, thank you for complimenting my acting! And third, I took the blame because I didn't want all of us getting in trouble, and I was hoping my emotional speech might get me out of trouble as well. But I was also willing to take the risk of getting toilet duty because I need something to get Rufus off my mind, and cleaning toilets will help with that… even if it is super gross!"

"Wow, Amber, that was really nice of you! Thank you!" Nina told her. We all nodded in agreement and thanked Amber.

"Ok, this is real touching, but Victor could come back any minute, so we better head off to bed," said Patricia. She and Jerome left after kissing good night, followed by Nina and Fabian, who also kissed good night.

It was just me and Ambs in the kitchen. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Ambs, you were amazing!"

She smiled. "Thanks!"

"Are you okay now?"

Amber considered that question for a moment. "I'm better. But I will be okay, soon." She looked up at me. "Are _you_ okay?"

I nodded. "For the most part, yeah, but I will only be okay when you are."

I leaned in and kissed Amber. "I'm definitely feeling better!" she exclaimed once we broke apart. I smiled and we walked out of the kitchen. Watching Amber walk up the stairs, I couldn't help wondering if we all really are okay…

**A/N Okay, I really hated the ending, but I honestly couldn't think of a better one... and sorry if Alfie seemed OOC in any way! But please review! I'm asking very nicely! Do it for my poor pillow that hit the TV when Harry Potter didn't win... **


	4. Chapter 3: After Amber Used Immensely

**AH! I start driver's ed tomorrow! I'm so nervous, yet super excited! Anyway, driver's ed shouldn't interfere with updating... if I don't update for a while then that's just because I'm lazy! But don't worry, I will update next sometime this week! Ok, so here's chapter 3! I really like this chapter because... well, I don't want to give anything away! So read to find out what happens! (Oh yeah, and for this chapter, it helps to imagine a very cranky Patricia... just saying)**

**Disclaimer: So, you actually think I own House of Anubis? I hate to shoot your kite out of the sky, but I don't own House of Anubis, okay?**

**Chapter 3: After Amber Used "Immensely"…**

Patricia's POV

I tossed and turned until the sun shone through the window. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was nine o'clock. It was a good thing it was Saturday because I was going to be an irritable girl today. I sat up angrily, waking Mara up in the process.

"Patricia, are you okay?"

"If you consider getting no sleep last night okay, then yeah, I'm just peachy!" I muttered, as I stomped out of the room and downstairs. Jerome, Alfie, Nina, and Fabian were at the table already when I walked in. I didn't say a word to anyone; I just plopped down in a chair, grabbed some pancakes, and began stabbing them with my fork.

"What did those pancakes every do to you?" asked Alfie, playfully.

I glared at him. "Shut it, Alfie!"

But he didn't shut it. "Whoa, someone's an irritable little—,"

I held up my fork. "Don't make me throw this fork at you," I warned. That got him to shut up.

"Trixie," Jerome said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I felt a tad calmer with Jerome's hand on my shoulder. "I just didn't get any sleep after our gathering in the kitchen. Not. A. Wink."

He removed his hand to eat his pancake. "Really? I fell straight to sleep."

"Well, isn't that just swell?" I snapped. Jerome, as well as the others, looked at me in surprise. I saw a hint of hurt in Jerome's blue eyes that made me regret what I said. "I'm sorry for snapping. I don't mean it, I really don't. I'm just over tired, and you all know what I'm like when I'm over tired."

They all nodded at me. "So, how come you couldn't go to sleep?" Nina questioned me. I hadn't actually thought about that. I have just been so angry that I couldn't get to sleep that I didn't even realize why.

I sat there pondering Nina's question for a minute. I didn't notice the others staring at me waiting for my answer until Alfie broke the silence.

"Uh oh, an alien invaded Patricia's brain and put her into a trance!"

Everyone except me chuckled at Alfie's comment. I, however, was not in a chuckling mood. But I was in a glaring mood, so I did just that.

Alfie noticed my glare. "Oh come on, lighten up!"

I picked up my fork again, warning him of what he was pushing me to do.

"So, Patricia, you never did answer my question," Nina said, trying to distract me from stabbing Alfie.

"Oh yeah," I started, putting my fork down (Alfie then relaxed), "Well, it wasn't aliens that invaded my brain. It was more like this nagging feeling."

"You mean like Nina's intuitions?" Fabian asked. Whoa, I almost forgot he was there. He had been so quiet, but I guess that's because he didn't want to have a fork thrown at him.

"Um, I guess, sort of. It just felt like something wasn't right. It was unsettling almost in a way…" I trailed off. I looked at Jerome, who was looking back at me with concern. I saw that Nina, Fabian, and Alfie were also looking concerned. "But it's probably nothing to worry about, just most likely stress from all the hell we went through last night combined with my lack of sleep. Let's forget I said anything about it. The feeling is practically gone," I said quickly.

Jerome grabbed my hand. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Of course. Just cranky." I really wanted to drop the subject, and Jerome must have notice that because he let go of my hand to allow me to eat my pancake. We ate in silence, and my momentarily calmness faded as I became annoyed with the silence. Luckily, the horrid silence was broken when Amber, Mara, and Mick all walked in.

"Good morning!" Mara greeted happily, sitting down next to me. Mick was the only one who gave her a wholehearted greeting. The rest of us muttered hi in very dull voices.

Mara and Mick exchanged glances. "What's up with everyone today?" Mick asked.

"Is everything okay?" Mara questioned. "You all seem a bit put out."

Nina answered. "I think we are just tired, that's all."

"Why, did you all sneak down in the middle of the night and play another couples game?" joked Mick. I smiled, remembering Jerome's little "couples game".

"Holy crap! Did Patricia, who is completely pissed off because she didn't get any sleep, just _smile_?" exclaimed Alfie.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, don't get used to it."

"Wait a second, where's Trudy?" Amber asked. Whoa, I didn't even realize Trudy wasn't here.

"She went out for breakfast with my Uncle Ade," replied Fabian. Amber was about to say something when Victor walked in. Ugh, I did not have enough self control to put up with Victor. Seriously, I was already cranky as it is, and I didn't need Victor testing my last nerve, it kind of had to last me the whole day.

"Amber Millington, I believe you have toilets to clean. I suggest you get to it before I give you a whole week of toilet duty," Victor growled at her. Amber reluctantly went upstairs with Victor behind her.

"Since when did Amber have toilet duty?" Mara questioned in a very shocked tone.

"Well," Nina started, trying to think of something to tell her without giving away the real reason. "She went to get some water last night and was caught by Victor."

Mara looked puzzled. "Why would Victor give Amber toilet duty just for wanting some water?"

Before Nina could answer, I stood up. "Because Victor's an arse, but we all knew that already." There was a pause where everyone stared at me. "Take a picture, it will last longer!" I snapped, and then turned to leave.

Jerome stood up too. "Where are you going?"

"Fresh air. Clear my mind. And yes, I do realize that I'm still in my pajamas!" I called out as I left the house.

Outside, I suddenly felt calmer. I began walking away from the house, letting the morning breeze wrap around me. I ignored the nagging feeling that I felt lurking in my stomach and continued to walk. Things were so peaceful… until saw something in the distance. A squinted my eyes to see what this something was. When I finally made it out, my eyes widened, and I ran full speed back to the house. I slammed the door shut once inside, and leaned against it as if to keep it closed. The others ran into the entryway. What was I supposed to say to them?

How could I tell them that our worst fear had come true? After only 12 hours, Rufus Zeno had returned…

**A/N Oooh cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you did, could you tell me in a review please? Oh yeah, and could you follow me on Twitter CassyluvsPotter? That would be really awesome! One last favor... vote on my pole as to which couple you want to see break up first in my story! Um... yeah that's all! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: After a Cranky Patricia

**Ok, I know I said I would update during the week, but well... I just got very lazy and worn out from driver's ed, and then I went through I small depression after seeing the last trailer for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2... and guess what? I got my tickets for the midnight premiere! I'm so excited! Anyway, none of you voted on my poll that's on my profile... disappointing! And I'm not going to update until at least one person votes on it! Come on people, help me out! Well, here is chapter 4! It's not my favorite, and it is really intense. Just saying... **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own tickets for the midnight premiere of the final Harry Potter movie... oh wait, that's not what this disclaimer is for... start over! I do not own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: After a Cranky Patricia Spots an Evil Man…**

Fabian's POV

There was a sudden slam from the entryway. We rushed to see what it was and found Patricia with her back against the door, clearly out of breath.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" Nina asked. Patricia couldn't speak, but it didn't seem like the lack of breath was what was keeping her from speaking. Her eyes were full of fear, which made me realize that something was definitely wrong.

"Trixie, you're really scaring us! What's going on?" Jerome tried. He went over to Patricia and pulled her into a hug. That seemed to calm her down enough to speak.

"He-he's back! Rufus is back!" she choked out. Silence filled the room. No one seemed to know what to say, and frankly, we were too freaked out to say anything.

"NO!" The sudden outburst frightened us. We whipped around to find Amber at the top of the stairs, holding the toothbrush in her hands.

"Amber!" yelled Patricia. "You nearly made me pee myself! Next time at least warn us when you're going to scream and scare the hell out of everyone!"

Whoa, I was not expecting that. We all stared at Patricia in shock.

Amber began descending the stairs, her eyes full of fury. "You think _I'm_ the one who scared the hell out of everyone? Because from where I'm standing, my scream wasn't nearly as frightening as suddenly getting the news that the guy who tried to kill us is back."

Again with an unexpected twist. I've never heard Amber talk like that!

Patricia stepped forward. "Don't you turn the tables on me!"

"Don't you tell me what to do!" countered Amber, stepping in front of Patricia. "Next time at least warn us when you're going to deliver news like that!" she said, mocking Patricia.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" shouted Patricia.

"No, I'm saying it's the Easter Bunny's fault!" Amber shouted back, her voice clearly thick with sarcasm.

"Hey! Sarcastic comments are my thing!"

"Yeah, and so is being a bitch!" Amber retaliated.

The rest of us gasped.

"Amber!" Nina scolded.

"Someone had to say it," Amber said, in a calmer voice. "Patricia acts like this tough, fearless girl when in reality, she's just as scared out of our wits as the rest of us. And so we have to suffer the effects of all her fear and frustration building up. We are all scared, especially her. She's just too afraid to admit it."

Silence followed as Patricia and Amber glared at each other. Then, the most unexpecting thing happened. Tears started falling from Patricia's eyes. She was actually crying. Never in the years I've known her have I seen her cry. But that changed in a matter of seconds. Even Amber was caught off guard.

Patricia took a step back. "Congrats, Amber," she whispered. "You broke me." Then, she ran up the stairs without looking back.

Tension filled the room. Nina and I exchanged looks, but neither of us really knew what to say to that.

"Well, that was unexpected," Alfie said, breaking the silence. Although he was trying to cut the tension (not literally this time), there was still fear in his voice.

"I can't believe he's back," Amber whimpered, sinking to the floor. Alfie immediately sat next to her, and pulled her close to him. I looked over at Nina, who was on the verge of tears. Trying to be a good boyfriend, I wrapped my arms around her. She seemed to relax a bit, which made me relax as well.

"What the heck is going on?" Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Nina, and I jumped and turned to the source of the voice. Mara and Mick were standing in the doorway looking clearly confused.

Crap, I forgot they were here.

When none of us answered, Mara continued. "Why did Amber and Patricia just have a verbal cat fight? Who is Rufus? What's so scary about him? And why aren't you answering any of my questions?"

"Um, it's sort of a long story," I replied.

"But I'll give you a few of the details, just so you aren't completely lost," Nina added. She took a deep breath. "Ok, first off, Rufus is this really bad man who was after this cup that gives you immortality. Last night, Rufus held us captive in order to get the cup, but we managed to trick him into thinking he is immortal when really he's not. Patricia just saw him, so now we are all freaked out."

Mara's face turned from confusion to concern. "So that explains the cranky Patricia and everyone being so tired."

We nodded. "Hey, we should probably move into the living room so Victor doesn't yell at us," I suggested.

We headed to the living room, but I noticed Jerome hanging back. "I'm going to go get Patricia. I don't think she should be alone."

I nodded and watched Jerome go upstairs, before following everyone out of the entryway. We all sat down in silence. Yeah, more silence, but it gave us time to think. A few moments later, Jerome walked in with Patricia. She had stopped crying.

"I have something to say," she started. "Amber, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I didn't mean it, I really didn't. And you were right, I am scared. Terrified, actually. I don't mean to take my fear out on all of you, it just happens. So I'm sorry, Amber, and I'm sorry everyone for having to put up with me."

Amber stood up and walked over to Patricia. "I'm sorry too for blowing up in your face. And calling you a… you know. I didn't mean that either. I'm just scared also." Then, the unthinkable happened. Amber and Patricia hugged. And it wasn't against Patricia's will.

"So Trixie, what exactly happened when you went for your walk?" questioned Jerome.

"Well, I was just walking, and I saw Rufus in the distance. Then, I ran here as fast as I could," she answered.

"Do you think he saw you?" I asked.

Patricia shook her head. "I don't think so, luckily. I just don't get why he would be at the school. That's the part that freaks me out."

"I hope he hasn't found out that he isn't immortal," said Amber.

Alfie shook his head. "No, by the time he finds out he isn't immortal, he'll be in a grave."

Patricia smiled, probably at the thought of Rufus in a grave. "You know what? I really don't want to have to worry about this right now! There is so much tension in this room, can't we stop thinking about Rufus and think of a way to get rid of all this tension!" she exclaimed.

She had a valid point. I was about to agree with her when I noticed Jerome growing a devious smile.

"How about we play a game?" he suggested in a tone to match his smile. Uh oh, the last time Jerome came up with a game it was couples game! Oh boy…

**A/N Yeah, I didn't like this ending... whatever! Sorry again for not updating in a week, but I will try to update soon, that is if someone votes on my poll... so your post reading job: go on my profile and vote on my poll, follow me on Twitter at CassyluvsPotter, and REVIEW! Thanks and goodnight! (No, I'm not actually going to bed right now...)**


	6. Chapter 5: After a Verbal Catfight

**Okay , I know you all hate me for not updating... but it just got really crazy and I got increasingly more lazy! I'm so sorry! But lucky for you, tammy-loves-jerome managed to convince me to continue! So thanks! This chapter is dedicated to you! And thanks to everyone who voted on my poll! I'm not going to tell you the winner, but I will tell you that no one voted for Amber and Alfie, so they will not be breaking up! Which is a good thing, because I love them two together! This chapter is the longest one yet, but it's also more of a filler chapter... until the end. I'm actually really excited to write the next chapter, so it will be coming soon! **

**OH MY GOSH! HOW EXCITED ARE YOU THAT SEASON 2 OF HOA WAS CONFIRMED? I KNOW I AM! :D**

**Disclaimer: I really hate how we have to put these with every chapter... it just wastes my time! Anyway, no I don't own House of Anubis!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: After a Verbal Catfight…**

Mara's POV

Uh oh. Jerome had that grin on his face. That mischievous grin that I have come to recognize throughout the many years of knowing him. He had a scheme. And I really didn't want to find out what it was.

"Jerome," I started cautiously, "What is going through your mind right now? Because your evil grin is scaring me."

"Oh Mara, Mara, Mara. There is absolutely nothing to worry about," he answered.

Alfie shook his head. "That's like saying the aliens are invading and we shouldn't panic."

Of course Alfie would make an alien reference.

"Anyway," Jerome continued. "I have a game." I braced myself. "The couples game."

"No!" We all shouted at him.

"Not the same version! I have new way of playing it. Now, everybody, get in the same pairings as before!" he ordered, before any of us could object.

Reluctantly, I walked over to Alfie. "Hi, Alfie."

"Hey Mara," he greeted. "You know, if we have to go on another date, I'm taking you to the new alien movie!"

"Um, good to know," I replied, silently praying not to go on a date with him. "Okay, Jerome, what do we have to do?"

"Be the other person."

Wait, what? Did he just say be the other person?

"Pardon?" asked Fabian.

"You heard me," Jerome replied. I pondered the concept of being the other person for a moment and realized what he meant by that.

"Oh, so it's like a role playing game. Like something we would do in Jason's class?" I said to clarify. Jerome nodded.

Mick still looked confused. "But we're not in drama class! Why do we have to do a role playing game for no apparent reason? It sounds pretty stupid to me."

I slightly agreed with Mick, but this role playing game did sound kind of fun.

Jerome glared at Mick. "Well at least I'm not making everyone go a date."

"You can't make us do anything!" Amber retaliated.

Jerome raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, then we can just sit here and think about what's going to happen if Rufus comes after us." He sat down and began to dramatically think.

"I think we should do this 'be the other person game'," said Patricia quickly. She probably didn't want to think about this Rufus person. I still didn't quite understand who he was, but if he had the power to scare even Patricia, then he was definitely someone to fear.

Mick gave Patricia a dirty look, which she returned with an even dirtier look. He was about to say something when Patricia cut him off.

"Don't you dare say something about how Jerome can't make you do anything!"

Patricia must have read his mind, because he muttered a few words under his breath that sounded like "that was really creepy".

Patricia continued. "So to please Mick over here, let's be a democracy. We'll vote. Who all is in favor of playing Jerome's game?"

Jerome raised his hand, followed by Patricia and Alfie. I slowly raised my hand too, receiving a shocked look from Mick. Nina also raised her hand, which led to Fabian following suit. Amber, not wanting to be left out, sighed and raised her hand. That just left Mick. Seeing everyone's, but his, hands raised, he gave in.

"Fine, we can play your stupid game!"

Jerome smirked, knowing Mick would give in. "Excellent. Okay, here are the rules: Just act like your partner in the best way you can."

That sounded pretty simple. All I had to do was obsess over aliens, zombies, and pranks… although the pranking part does sound a little hard for me.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second!" exclaimed Amber. "Don't we have any time to prepare?"

"Prepare for what?" asked Jerome.

Amber looked at him as if he just asked what WWVBD stood for. "Um hellloooo! I need time to become Fabian! I have to gather my inner smart, reading, science loving, mystery solving, guitar playing self! And that will take some time."

Jerome looked at her this time as if she had just pulled an April Fool's joke on him. "What? You don't have to take it that far! I just meant we at like each other for ten minutes. The end."

Amber's eyes lit up. "I have got a super fun idea! How about we actually take it that far! We can make it an all day thing, where we have to go all out and completely change our look and personality to that of the other person! It can be like a competition! If we break character, then we're out, and the last person left gets to pick what we do next weekend or something!" She began squealing and jumping up and down.

I considered her preposition for a moment. It did sound a bit fun, and it would get our minds off of this Rufus guy.

"Um, I actually like that idea," I said quietly. Amber ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Yay, Mara! Come on everyone! It would be so fun!" Amber begged. Nina, Alfie, and Fabian smiled at her and nodded. This caused her to squeal again. Patricia and Jerome shrugged, which was basically a yes. And that again left Mick. We all looked at him.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to wear Patricia's tights."

Amber went into a fit of squealing. "Yes! Okay, let's give us an hour to prepare ourselves and get into character! And… Go!" She took off running up the stairs, clearly excited. Everyone else dispersed to get ready themselves. I hung back to talk to Mick.

"Mara why did you agree to that?" he asked me when I walked up to him.

"I don't know, it sounded kind of interesting," I replied.

"Interesting? I seriously don't want to act like Patricia for a whole day! Jerome's version was bad enough to agree to, but now you just had to agree to Amber's blown out of proportion version!"

I was shocked. "Mick, I just feel it would be a good distraction from Rufus."

He shook his head. "We don't even know who this Rufus is! Why did they have to drag us into it?"

"They were probably just trying to let us in on what's been going on lately! We do deserve to be on our guard, and now we deserve to have a little fun so we don't worry too much!" I answered. I couldn't believe he was acting this way.

Mick took a deep breath. "I just can't handle this." Okay, now I was officially confused.

"Can't handle what?" I questioned.

He sighed. "Mara, I'm feeling a lot of pressure right now. I think we should take a break."

I stood there shocked. "Um, if that's what you want." Why wasn't I fighting for him? Normally, I would be crushed over hearing that!

He didn't say anything. He nodded and turned to go prepare to be Patricia. I don't know why I didn't run after him. I guess I haven't been feeling the same feelings I used to for Mick. Maybe this break will be good for us… I then headed upstairs to prepare myself, strangely not bothered by the sudden break.

**A/N So... the first break up-ish. Yes, Mara/Mick got the most votes to break up first. Now, I'm sorry if you don't want me to break up any couples... but it adds drama so if you don't like it, then don't read my story! Oh, and I have a new poll up, so check that out will ya? And follow me on Twitter at CassyluvsPotter! And REVIEW! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: After the First Break Up

**OH MY GOSH! BRAD KAVANAGH IS FOLLOWING ME ON TWITTER AS OF YESTERDAY! So you should too at CassyluvsPotter! **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted on my poll, but there was sort of a tie, so I'm modifying it to only the 3 people that were voted for! So please vote otherwise I can't update the next chapter! **

**This chapter goes out to HPsibunaSara because she mentioned me in her Harry Potter/House of Anubis crossover (which is amazing by the way, so read it after you read this) and we have the most amazing Harry Potter conversations that I just love! This chapter also goes out to tammy-loves-jerome who is so nice to me on Twitter and got followed by Brad the same day I did! :) **

**Okay, last thing... nothing really happens in this chapter... just saying...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... can we get on with the story now?  
><strong>

**Chapter 6: After the First Breakup…**

Amber's POV

Eeepp! This was going to be so much fun! I raced upstairs as fast as I could so I could find my inner Fabian. I noticed Nina and Patricia following behind me, although less eager than I was.

"Come on!" I urged, beckoning them to hurry up. "Wait, where's Mara?"

Patricia shrugged. "I think she hung back to talk to Mick."

I nodded and pulled them into mine and Nina's room. "Okay, so how am I going to become Fabian in an hour?" I asked, looking at Nina.

"Why are you looking at me?" she questioned.

I gave her a look that most people give me. "Because he's your boyfriend, duh!"

"Right, um, well I guess you have to stutter and blush a lot, especially when you are around Jerome," she said.

Jerome? Why Jerome? Then it occurred to me that Jerome was playing Nina. "Oh no! I have to go out with Jerome for a day?" I whimpered. I expected Patricia to give me her signature glare, but instead her eyes were wide as well.

"But that means I have to date Alfie!" Patricia exclaimed.

"No you don't," said Mara, walking into the room.

We all looked at her in confusion. "Yes she does. Alfie is playing you, and Patricia is playing Mick," I explained.

Mara nodded. "I know that, but Mick and I…," she trailed off. My look of confusion changed to a look of pity.

"Oh, Mara, I'm so sorry. You and Mick broke up, didn't you?"

"Well, sort of," she answered. "We're taking a break. What that means, I have no clue. But I'm surprisingly fine with it."

Patricia put her arm on Mara's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mara. Do you know why you guys are taking a break?"

"That's the part that confuses me," said Mara. "Mick wasn't being really clear. He said something about feeling too much pressure and that Rufus guy."

Patricia nodded as if she knew what Mick meant by that. I don't get how she could possibly know what's going through Mick's mind because Nina, Mara, and I were still pondering an explanation. I glanced at the clock and was shocked to find that three minutes had already passed since our hour began.

"Okay, we now only have fifty-seven minutes left to prepare! We better get a move on!" I suggested, standing up. The other girls followed suit.

"At least now I can focus on being Alfie!" Mara laughed. "Hey, does anyone have an alien shirt I could borrow?"

I walked over to my closet, pulled out a shirt, and handed it to Mara. "Alfie gave it to me," I explained when they all stared at me. There was suddenly a light knock on the door. I opened it and saw Fabian holding his guitar.

"Here," he said, handing me his guitar. "You're going to need this. And uh, can I borrow a purse?"

I laughed at the mental image of Fabian with a purse of mine. I grabbed my pink sparkly purse and handed it to him. "This is my absolute favorite purse. If anything happens to it—,"

"Yes I know," Fabian interrupted, smiling. "Likewise with my guitar."

He turned to leave when I added, "And don't forget to look nice for Mara!" He stopped, and I continued. "Mara's playing Alfie." Fabian then understood, and turned to leave again.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot I have to be with Fabian!" Mara exclaimed, looking at Nina apologetically. Nina didn't seem to be upset, but she did look a little uncomfortable. It was probably because she realized Mick was playing Patricia, and she was playing Jerome.

"Can we please get past the fact that we have to 'date' other people for a day and actually prepare ourselves for this competition?" I begged.

Nina nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I could use all the preparation I can get to be Jerome! How do I be Jerome exactly?"

Patricia answered for her. "You need lots of confidence. Like you think you're so suave, but sometimes you really aren't. Come up with some cheesy pick up lines, and run your hands through your hair a lot. And speak in a deep voice, making it sound sexy. Oh, and I guess you have to use a British accent seeing as you're American."

"Um, okay. That sounds… do-able," Nina replied weakly. That was definitely not enough confidence to pass as Jerome, even I knew that.

"Okay, Nina needs to work on her confidence and such. Mara, I would go borrow Alfie's zombie mask if I were you, and give him your favorite book. And while you're at it, get Jerome's zombie mask too for Nina."

Mara nodded and left the room.

"Patricia, how are you going to be Mick?" I asked her.

Patricia scoffed. "Mick is going to be so easy! All I have to do is wear athletic clothes, kick the football around, and be all pouty because we have to play this game."

"Don't forget to be awkward around Alfie since Mick and Mara just broke up," I added. Then I thought of the most hilarious idea. "You should make Mick wear one of your hair extensions!"

Patricia burst out laughing. "I am so going to do that!" And with that she took off downstairs. I turned back to Nina.

"We must work on your Jerome impression!"

Nina groaned. "That's going to be a lot of work!"

"Don't worry," I told her. "Leave it to Millington!"

-45 minutes later—

AH the one hour was up!

"I feel like a hippee," I said, as we girls walked downstairs. They gave me a weird look. "What? I'm just so used to wearing pink dresses or frilly skirts and heels! And now I'm wearing a sweatshirt, trousers, and tennis shoes, and I'm holding a guitar!"

Nina laughed. "Well, I feel the exact opposite of a hippee!" she replied, with much confidence.

"And I feel like I'm about to run a mile," added Patricia, surveying her green track suit she borrowed from Nina.

Mara looked at her own alien t-shirt, bright turquoise trousers, **(A/N have you noticed that Alfie wears turquoise pants?)** and sneakers. "I feel… Alfie-ish."

I laughed at her statement, but began to laugh even harder when I walked into the living room. Fabian was sitting in a very girlish position wearing my purse on his arm. Mick had one of Patricia's hair extensions in his hair and was leaning against the wall with a very Patricia worthy sneer. Alfie was concentrating hard on Mara's book, although I doubt he was actually reading it. And Jerome was wearing a shirt with the American flag on it and was reading the same magazine Nina read on her first day here. It was a very strange sight!

"Ok, it seems like we are all ready!" I started. "So if you break character, by either doing something your partner wouldn't do, or responding if someone calls you by your real name, etc. And the last person left gets to choose what to do next weekend! Everyone clear?"

They all nodded.

"Well then, let the games begin…"

**A/N And that's that! Oh, I have a question! For the next chapter, should it be in Jerome's POV or Mick's? This next chapter will be the actual game! And please review! I haven't been getting many reviews lately, which makes me sad :( And vote on the poll, and follow me on Twitter... and yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say! GOODBYE FOR NOW! **


	8. Chapter 7: After the Game Begins

**I know you all hate me. I haven't updated in almost a month. But please give me a chance to explain myself. This is going to be a long intro, so brace yourself. **

**First off, I wanted to update before the midnight premiere of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, but that didn't work out so well, seeing as I had to plan for my Harry Potter marathon before the premiere, then waiting in line for 11 hours for it (yeah, not joking). The movie: OH MY GOD, THE MOST AMAZING MOVIE EVER! I've seen it 3 times already. If you haven't seen it yet, GO SEE IT. Anyway, after the midnight premiere, I have been dealing with something that every true Harry Potter fan understands. Post-Potter Depression. The day after I was completely numb and in shock. I have gotten better, but I don't think I'm over it quite yet. And because of it, I haven't really been in the mood to write. Everything I did had to be related to Harry Potter. If you are a Harry Potter fan, then I hope you can understand what I'm going through, because I'm sure you are going through it too. Anyway, not only that, since I turned 15 on July 18th, I got my learner's permit, and I've been freaking out about driving. Also, I have been focused on getting into Pottermore these past few days (I GOT IN!) so that was pretty distracting. **

**Second, this chapter is dedicated to Katie and Sara (FELTON! RUTTER! GRINT! :P) You guys have been so awesome to me over Twitter and Meebo! LUFF YOU! :)**

**And third, I really appreciate the reviews for last chapter, and I am super duper sorry that I didn't update sooner. But I hope you will still read this story, and bare with me. Please, I beg you! I honestly can't tell you when I will update next. And this chapter is... I don't know. Since I haven't written in a while, this chapter may not be as good as we all hoped. But if you like it, please tell me in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. And I also don't own Tom Felton which makes me really sad. FELTON!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7: After the Game Begins…**

Jerome's POV

"Let the games begin," Amber said. I noticed everyone tense up a bit. Why are they freaking out? Now me, I'm not worried. Nina is so easy to play. The only thing I had to work on was an American accent, but I had that down within minutes.

For about two minutes, no one said a word. I bet they were all too scared to speak in fear that they would break character. I would speak up, but something like that wouldn't have been very Nina-like.

As if right on cue, Nina spoke up. "I do believe that the point of this game is to go about our daily lives." I had to admit, her British accent was pretty good. And it was something I would say myself.

"Yeah, this whole dull silence really isn't my thing," added Mick, making his voice filled with the same attitude Patricia uses when she is cranky.

Patricia, who had been kicking a football around up until this point, decided to chime in. "We can still eat, right?"

I almost clapped at that remark. Even Mick looked impressed.

"Mick, you just ate breakfast!" Fabian pointing out the obvious like Amber would. "Why on earth would you be hungry?"

Nina scoffed. "Because he's Mick, that's why." We all looked at her in shock. I was impressed. I was genuinely impressed. And that is saying something. Nina ignored the shocked looks, and directed a conversation towards Alfie. "Hey Alfie buddy, you okay? You're strangely quiet."

Mara's eye widened for a moment, but she regained her composure fairly quickly. "I've just been preoccupied with aliens. They're coming you know. To Earth. We have to be prepared!"

Alfie (the real Alfie) had a strained look on his face. He had put down the book, and it was obvious that he wanted to talk about aliens with Mara. Instead, he said the most un-Alfie thing.

"Alfie, aliens don't exist!" he told her. Now I was shocked. I half expected him to crack. Mara, however, looked a cross between offended and scared.

"That's exactly what an alien would say!" she commented.

Alfie stood up and pointed at Mara. "That really is what an alien would say!" he exclaimed, before he could catch himself. He then realized what he said, right as we all did too.

"Sorry Alfs, you're out," Nina stated. Alfie hung his head and went into the kitchen. One down, six more to go.

Amber, who had been strumming on Fabian's guitar throughout this entire exchange, walked over and sat right next to me. It then occurred to me that she was playing Fabian and I was playing Nina.

"Hi Nina," she greeted shyly.

"Hey Fabian," I replied in the same manner. Awkwardly, Amber took my hand. In character, we both blushed. Trust me, had I not been acting as Nina, I would not have blushed. I don't blush.

Suddenly, Fabian jumped up squealing, staring at his phone. "Eeepp! I just found this website that tells you who'd be your celebrity perfect match! And guess who I got? DAVID BECKHAM!" He began jumping up and down.

"Wow, congrats Amber!" I said, knowing that I had to be a good friend like Nina. Fabian stopped jumping, and had the same look on his face that Amber does when she has an idea.

"Nina! We should calculate your perfect celebrity match!" he suggested. That was not going to happen. Just no. I knew what I had to do to get out of it.

"But Amber, who needs a celebrity when you're already with your perfect match?" I then looked at the real Amber's hand that I was holding. Everyone in the room stared at me. Alfie's eyes couldn't go any wider, probably because I was flirting with his girlfriend. But it's not like I actually want to flirt with Amber. I just want to win.

Amber began stuttering, a perfect portrayal of Fabian. We locked eyes for a moment then looked away and blushed. Spot on character if I do say so myself.

"Awwww!" cooed Fabian. "That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" He then turned to Mick. "Patricia, let's find out your celebrity match!"

Mick gave him glare that could come close to Patricia's signature glare. "Not likely."

Fabian pouted. "Please! Please! Please!" he begged. Mick shook his head. "Oh come on, Patricia, why not? Don't you have a celebrity crush?"

"So what if I do?" Mick retaliated. Fabian dropped his phone.

"I knew it!" he shouted. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"FINE! It's Tom Felton!" **(A/N Hehe :P)** Mick yelled back. Patricia stopped playing with the football, and stared wide eyed at Mick.

"How did you know that? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Patricia was absolutely furious. I would hate to be Mick right now.

"Patricia, you broke character!" Alfie pointed out, as he walked into the room.

"Damn it, I don't care! Mick, tell me where you found that out!"

Mick actually terrified. "Um, first off, I'm Patricia. And second, because I'm me, that's how I know that." Patricia shook her head, and grabbed Mick by the ear. "Ouch Patricia! What's your deal? Calm down!"

"You're coming with me!" Patricia dragged Mick into the kitchen by the ear she was already holding. Right before they reached the kitchen, she added, "Oh yeah, and you broke character."

I couldn't help silently snickering over that little dramatic moment. Poor Meathead. I would hate to be the reason Patricia is so pissed. Wait a minute… oh shit…

**A/N Dun dun dun! Yeah, so please review! And follow me on Twitter at CassyluvsPotter and on Tumblr at spazzycassyyepthatisme. tumblr. com (without spaces) and if you do follow me, please notify me that it's you! Also, I'm kinda interested at doing a few one-shots before I update again, just to help my writing. So please request something that you would like me to write, completely unrelated to my story, of anything HoA you want, and I will consider! Sorry again for taking so long to update, and I hope you don't all hate me!**


	9. Chapter 8: After Tom Felton is Mentioned

**Has it really been almost a month again? Wow, I am so so so so sorry it took me a while to update again! This past month has been crazy, and I started school on the 22nd. That's just a joy. I am taking mostly advance classes, including World History AP, meaning it is a college level course. Yeah, I am in 10th grade. WHY THE HELL AM I DOING COLLEGE LEVEL COURSES? Because it adds to my GPA. Pretty valid reason right? Unfortunately, there is a lot of homework in that class, so I haven't had much time to write. **

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who still reads this story even though I take too long to update. Thanks for still sticking with me! **

**And finally, I have to say that I am not overly thrilled with this chapter. I kind of rushed it so I could update tonight. But if you enjoy it, well then whoop-de-doo! **

**Disclaimer: I see no point in doing a disclaimer, but whatever. I don't own House of Anubis.**

**Chapter 8: After Tom Felton is mentioned…**

Mick's POV

"What the hell, Patricia?" I yelled, while being pulled into the kitchen. "You caused us to get out of the game!"

"I thought you didn't care about this stupid game!" she retorted.

"Okay, that's true. But I do care that you nearly ripped my ear off!" I said, rubbing my sore ear. Patricia rolled her eyes. "What is up with you?"

She took a deep breath before starting off slowly. "Just tell me how you knew."

"What? About the Tom Felton thing? What's the big deal about it? Pretty much all girls have a celebrity crush. All this does is prove that you are more of a girl than we thought," I replied instead of answering her question.

Patricia looked as if she was going to punch me. She took another deep breath and asked again.

"Just please answer me. How did you know?"

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, it was Jerome."

Patricia nodded. "I figured," she said softly. Suddenly, I realized why she was so upset over this. It was the same reason I put Mara and I on hold.

We stood there in silence for a minute. "Um, are you okay?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Patricia whispered. I knew that was a lie, but I didn't press it any further.

"Well, do you want to go back and watch the rest of the game unfold? Oh, and to see Fabian make himself look like an idiot?" I joked. She gave me a small smile.

"I think I will just stay in here. You can go back out," she answered. I turned to leave when I remembered something. I headed over to the counter and grabbed a banana. I couldn't leave the kitchen without getting some food! Patricia shook her head when she saw what I was doing but didn't say anything. And with that, I walked back into the living room.

Everyone else besides Patricia, Alfie, and me were still in the game. Good, I didn't miss anything. I sat down at the table and enjoyed my banana. Yum yum!

Then out of the blue, Fabian jumped up and shouted, "Oh my god!" (And he nearly made me drop my banana.) We all looked at him. He was staring at his phone screen again. "Victoria Beckham is wearing almost the exact same shoes that I own in this picture!" Fabian squealed.

Amber's eyes went wide. "Are you serious? Let me see, let me see!" She ran over to Fabian to look at his phone, breaking character in the process.

"Haha Ambs, you broke character!" I exclaimed.

"What? No!" she shouted. She hung her head in defeat. "And I really wanted to make everyone come shopping with me!" I silently thanked Fabian for that brilliant move. Now only Mara, Jerome, Nina, and Fabian remained.

I noticed Nina walking over to Mara. They began talking softly to each other, with a very mischievous look on Nina's face. Knowing Jerome's personality, Nina and Mara were planning a prank. I was actually curious to see what they would come up with. It couldn't be that bad, I mean, it's Nina and Mara.

While watching the two girls, Patricia walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked me.

"Amber's out, but that's it really," I told her. All of a sudden, a loud scream filled the room. Amber was pointing at something on the ground, screaming hysterically. Everyone crowded around her. It looked like a huge spider. Amber and Fabian were yelling for someone to squish it, and it was just all one big commotion. Then, two heads poked up from behind the couch. We all turned to see Nina and Mara smiling.

"Gotcha," Nina said, in Jerome's arrogant voice.

"Unbelievable!" Alfie exclaimed. "You two actually pulled a prank!" Even Jerome looked impressed.

We settled back down. Patricia remained standing, and I knew she was planning something. She finally made her decision and walked over to where Jerome was sitting.

"I need to talk to you."

Jerome looked worried. "Um, Patricia, right now?" he asked in Nina's American accent.

"No, when I'm fifty!" she retorted. "Yes, I mean now."

Jerome shook his head. "Sorry, but this isn't a good time."

Patricia grabbed his arm. "Too bad." She pulled him into the kitchen. Gee, she sure liked pulling people into the kitchen today. I stood near the kitchen so I could hear what they were saying.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" Jerome questioned. He still seemed to be in character.

"Jerome, drop the act!"

"But-,"

"DROP IT!" Patricia yelled.

"Fine," Jerome said, in his normal voice. Well, he was out now. "Patricia, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"You told Mick about Tom Felton!" Patricia told him.

I could hear a small chuckle from Jerome. "Yes, what's the big deal?"

"Jerome, I told you that in secrecy. I never even told the girls! You were the only one who knew that. I trusted you with that secret, but you betrayed my trust! I thought you would be the one person I could absolutely count on now that Rufus is back. Evidently, I was wrong."

Wow, this conversation is going to down a bad road.

"Patricia, what are you saying?"

There was a pause. Patricia answered, "If I can't trust you with something as small as this, then I don't think I can trust you at all. I'm sorry but, we're done." I saw Patricia leave the kitchen and go upstairs. Jerome stayed in the kitchen for a few moments, then left to go to his room.

Well, that was intense. I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

"You guys heard everything that just happened right?" They nodded. Awkward.

An hour passed. Mara had gotten out because she tried to have a conversation with Alfie about aliens. That didn't go over so well. Alfie ended up rambling on and on, leaving Mara generally confused, causing her to break character and ask for clarification.

So now only Fabian and Nina remained. They were playing their characters well. It didn't seem like either of them would break any time soon.

Well, it seemed like that until Victor walked in.

"Miss Millington! I thought I put you on toilet duty! You haven't finished yet!"

Amber looked at Fabian, with a smile that clearly said revenge. I couldn't wait to see how Fabian would get out of this.

"Oh, right, I will be right there, Victor!" Fabian answered. Victor did not look amused.

"I did not address you . Miss Millington, let's go!"

Fabian began to stutter. "But, I, um, no, she's, me-,"

", be quiet," Victor demanded.

"Okay," he said, in his normal voice. Amber got up and went with Victor.

Alfie jumped up. "Wait, Fabian broke character! That means Nina won!"

"Of course I did," Nina said. I laughed at how in character she still was. There was a pause and she smiled. "Jerome is actually a tough character to play! I am glad that is over!"

"Nice job, Nina."

Jerome appeared in the doorway. It got very quiet. He didn't seem too upset, but then again he is good at hiding his emotions.

"Thank you, Jerome!" Nina replied. And with that, we all went our separate ways to spend the rest of the day.

**A/N Okay. Mick's POV is actually really hard. I feel like he was out of character the entire time except when he was eating. I just can't write his POV for some reason. But anyway, if you actually liked this chapter, then cool: can you tell me in a review? And follow me on Twitter at CassyluvsPotter! And on Tumblr at spazzycassyyepthatisme . tumblr . com (without spaces obviously) Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: After the Couples Game

**Alright. ****Go ahead. Get mad at me for not updating. I'm not going to go into a detailed explanation about how hectic my life has been. But I am going to go into a detailed explanation that I feel that I owe you guise. **

**PLEASE READ THIS**

**So, the thing is, I have like zero motivation for this story. And I really wish I didn't do a sequel. The first story, House of the Couples Game, was centered around an idea I came up with back in March and wasn't even suppose to include mystery or a sequel. But because it was my first story, I was all obsessed with pleasing my readers and doing what they wanted. Someone requested mystery... but you see... I can't write mystery. And this story has gotten less of a good response than the first one. I am lucky enough to get even 3 reviews anymore. Another snag is when I started the first story I shipped Patricia/Jerome, as most of you can tell. However, over the summer, I started shipping Mara/Jerome, and don't really ship Patricia/Jerome anymore. That's sort of a problem seeing as I promised you all that this story would end with Mara/Mick and Patricia/Jerome. **

**Do you see where I am coming from? I am going to finish this story, but I'm going to warn you, the ending is sucky and rushed. This was originally going to be the last chapter, but I decided to split it into two. so this is the second to last one. I just need to get this story off of my back. **

**When will the last chapter be up? No idea. **

**But thank you to those who have stuck with me, despite the lack of quality in this story. You guise are awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: Yep, House of Anubis is mine now. What's that? You don't believe me? Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either.**

**Chapter 9: After the Couples Game…**

Nina's POV

It had been two weeks since the day of the couples game, and things were… tense. We hadn't spotted Rufus again, but that didn't stop us all from being paranoid. Alfie especially was paranoid; he was supposed to be dead after all. If Rufus caught sight of him, he would know he wasn't really immortal, and we would surely be in danger.

Not only that, but things between us were awkward. Patricia and Jerome were avoiding each other, and although he tried to hide it, it was really getting to Jerome. Patricia, on the other hand, was hanging out with Mick a lot.

"Do you think they are dating?" Amber asked me one day as we passed Patricia and Mick sitting on the bench.

I shook my head. "Nah, I think they both just need someone who understands them. After all, Mick was the one who broke up with Mara, and Patricia was the one who broke up with Jerome. If you ask me, I believe they are just in similar situations."

Amber gave me a strange look. "Since when did you become the expert on people's feelings?"

I shrugged. "I guess that couples game really gave me a whole new perspective."

Amber laughed. "You played Jerome though! What kind of perspective could you have gotten from his character?"

I noticed Jerome and Alfie walking to Anubis House. "I think there's more to Jerome than meets the eye. I realized as I was playing him that I had to hide my feelings more, and it didn't feel natural. Even Jerome can't naturally just be the prankster who doesn't show emotions. It's a façade."

"Well, I don't know what façade means, but I think you got way too much out of the game," Amber replied.

I shrugged again. "Maybe I did." We walked on in silence for a little while. Both of us were so engrossed in thoughts (well, I was at least) that we didn't notice four of our housemates running towards us.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled, as he approached me, jerking my thoughts out of my head. He, as well as Jerome, Alfie, and Mara, seemed out of breath. "Victor is on the phone—," he started before pausing to catch his breath.

"What's so scary about Victor being on the phone? So he knows how to use a device that everyone knows how to use, big whoop," Amber interrupted in a skeptical voice.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "He wasn't finished. Victor is on the phone with Rufus."

Mine and Amber's eyes widened. "What?" Amber cried.

I felt the panic rise within me. "Why would Rufus be—,"

"Wait," Jerome said, interrupting my question. "Where's Patricia?" he asked with clear worry in his voice. In normal circumstances, I would have smiled because he obviously cared for.

"Yeah, and where's Mick?" Mara questioned, with the same worry as Jerome. Amber and I pointed to the bench. They took off in that direction, coming back seconds later with Mick and Patricia.

"What's going on?" Mick asked, seeing our panicked faces.

"Victor is on the phone with Rufus," Fabian answered. The panic on Patricia's face outshined the rest of us. She looked almost as if she was going to pass out.

I turned to Fabian, "So why would Rufus be calling Victor?

"He already believes he's immortal and that Victor has lost! What more could he want?" Amber chimed in.

Patricia looked between the rest of us for a few seconds, waiting for an answer. "So let me get this straight. We are all out here without a clue as to what is going on in there?" she said, pointing at the house. I nodded. "Then what the hell are we still doing out here? For all we know, Rufus could be around the house, and we are just standing out here like a bunch of rabbits in the middle of the road waiting to get run over! We know absolutely nothing that will help us, so let's get our arses into the house, NOW!"

And with that Patricia hurried towards the house, Mick following close behind. The rest of us, shocked by the immense truth in her words, quickly headed after them.

When I entered the house, I saw Victor coming down the stairs. "What does Rufus want?" I asked, before giving it a second thought.

Victor stared at me for a moment. "Nothing to worry about. Go about your activities."

That didn't satisfy me, and apparently it didn't satisfy the others because we all started bombarded him with questions.

"Does he know he's not immortal?"

"Is he on the campus again?"

"Was he angry at all?"

"Are we in danger?"

"Silence!" Victor yelled. "Rufus was suspicious. He called, I believe, to taunt, like a foolish brat. He should not be bothering us again."

"Oh really?" Patricia commented. "Then why can I see him from the window?"

We all gasped and rushed over to the window. And to our horror, Rufus really was visible. He was in the distance near the road, staring at the house.

"No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening," I whispered.

We watched as Rufus walked slowly along the road, keeping his face turned towards the house. No one could have predicted what happened next. Rufus barely stepped out into the roadway when a car came barreling down the street, ramming right into him.

My jaw dropped to the ground. I heard Amber gasp and Alfie say "Oh my god."

We stayed glued to the window for an hour, during which the paramedics came and pronounced Rufus as dead.

We finally all backed away from the window, plopping ourselves down on the couches. I felt tears run down my face, but not out of sadness.

"I don't think I've felt this many mixed emotions in my entire life," whispered Mara, voicing my own thoughts. We were all relieved beyond belief, but a life was just lost, so we felt guilty for that. Then again, Rufus was dead set on killing all of us. We all obviously have emotional ranges bigger than tea spoons.

We sat in the common room together until 10 o'clock, when Victor requested to hear a pin drop, enjoying each other's company and feeling glad that we were all safe and sound.

**A/N Yeah. So. I could easily end the story there. I do have plans for the last chapter, but I could just save myself the trouble and not write it. But if you want me to, I will post it. All you have to do is review. Simple as that.**

**Oh, and a follow on Twitter would be lovely too: CassyluvsPotter**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
